The Trilogy Begins
by Mystery64
Summary: When human 19 year old Kairi runs away from home, she comes across a strange hole and is tossed into a world occupied by humanoid cats. Rated T just in case. PLEASE RR.
1. Two Different Things Happening

**Hi, it's me again and this time it's a SWAT KAT story. I'll give you a heads up and a few details before we get started.**

**This is the first story of the Kairi Vinnyel trilogy. It's about the adventures of a 19 year old girl who runs away from home and is suddenly transported to the Swat Kats world with no way of returning home.**

**I do not own the SWAT KATS or any of the characters, that right belongs to Hanna-Barbera and them alone.**

**Kairi Vinnyel is owned by me and me alone.**

**Kairi's surname is pronounced Vin-Yell.**

**Kairi is a human from our world and stays human when she arrives in the Swat Kats world.**

**Did you get all that? Ok let's begin.**

THE TRILOGY BEGINS.

CHAPTER 1. TWO DIFFERENT THINGS HAPPENING.

The moon and stars were shining brightly over the high tide beach. The city of Miami was partying and living the nightlife. All seemed well and calm, but one family in a house on Coral Reef Street was not in a good situation.

"Dad! You can't treat me like an over privileged minor anymore! I'm 19 for gods sakes!" A young woman named Kairi yelled to her stubborn father.

"You just turned 19 and I'll be damned if I let you go to that tech college!" Her father yelled back at her. Kairi's mother sat in a chair feeling helpless to help her daughter out.

"I'm over 18, I have a legal license to bare arms and I feel I have the right to chose the college I feel is right for me!" Kairi shouted feeling like she was about to cry.

"KAIRI MARISSA VINNYEL! I am the father of this family and what I say goes!" Mr. Vinnyel yelled at his daughter. "And I say you're going to Yale and you're going to become a doctor!"

"You never appreciated anything I made out of thrown out junk!" Kairi yelled now nearing the red zone.

"Making things into useless gadgets will not get you a well deserved job and you won't be able to make a living!" He shouted. Kairi was now flamed up as she went way far off the red zone.

"You never appreciated anything I did and you never will! Maybe you'd have been much better off if you didn't have me!!" She yelled running up to her room with tears in her eyes. She slammed the door so hard it made the pictures fall off the walls. The parents could do nothing but listen to the sounds of sobbing and crying.

**Meanwhile in another dimension.**

The citizens of Megakat city were running for their lives as Dark Kat's ship flew above the city shooting down Enforcer helicopters that stood in his way.

"Commander Feral, we've shot Dark Kat with all we've got!" An Enforcer radioed his commander. Feral boiled with frustration.

"This is Feral, bring me chopper backup!" He said into the radio.

"Feral when will you learn that Dark Kat keeps out matching you?" A voice said over the radio. Feral looked out and saw the turbokat wiz right past his chopper.

"_The Swat Kats!_" Feral thought angrily. "Back off Swat Kats! The Enforcers will handle this!" He said to them over the radio.

"Geeze Feral, do you ever get tired of saying that?" T-Bone asked him.

"I don't think he does." Razor replied.

They both laughed and flew to stop Dark Kat. Dark Kat looked at his onboard screen and saw the turbokat flying right for him.

"The Swat Kats, just as I thought." He said evilly. "As soon as I'm done with them, no one will stop me from destroying Megakat city."

The turbokat flew right under the range of the ship trying to attack the bottom. "Missiles deploy!" Razor said as he launched the missiles. They struck the ship giving it a booming tip. Dark Kat and his creeplings stumbled around a bit, and then quickly regained balance.

"It won't be long now." Dark Kat said through his teeth.

**Meanwhile on Earth.**

Mr. And Mrs. Vinnyel sat on the couch debating about what happened minutes ago.

"Charles, she's a young woman now. I think it's time to stop being over protective of her." Mrs. Vinnyel said to her husband.

"I just want her to have a future. My father gave me the same lecture when I was her age." Mr. Vinnyel replied.

"Was that lecture the same as what happened moments ago?"

"No. What I'm trying to say"

"Is that you need to think about how she feels."

While the conversation was going on, they had no idea about what Kairi was doing in her room. Kairi stood shedding tears packing her hiking backpack planning to teach her dad a lesson. She packed everything she planned to bring with her. She put in her extra clothes, bed sheet, ipod and ear bugs, some jewelry, her laptop, toilet trees, shoes, snacks, drinks and a photo. Kairi took a rope ladder out from under her bed, opened her window and threw one end of the ladder down.

"_You want to send me to college?_" she mentally said angrily. "_Well try to if you don't have a daughter to send her to one!_"

She grabbed her hiking backpack and duffle bag containing her legally purchased AK-47 and climbed down quietly. Kairi took off into the woods, she looked back for a second then kept on running.


	2. Hole in the Wall

CHAPTER 2. HOLE IN THE WALL.

Dark Kat's ship rattled and shook as the missiles kept hitting it. Dark Kat was getting really annoyed but he knew it would be all over soon.

"Once I get those Swat Kats far enough from the city I can commence with my plan."

"Geeze Razor! We've put like 25 dents in the hull and it still won't break!" T-Bone said to Razor in frustration.

"One more missile should do it T-Bone!" Razor said. He launched the missile and it exploded, breaking the hull. "We've got him now!"

"It's about time!" T-Bone replied.

Dark Kat punched some buttons on the control panel as the turbokat got in close range. "You don't know what's in store for you Swat Kats. Once I open a transdimensional gateway you'll be out of my fur for good." He typed in the last numbers and pressed a red button.

"Bye-bye Swat Kats." Dark Kats said evilly. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Dark Kat didn't know what went wrong until he checked his computer and suddenly realized his mistake.

"Aw crap! I set the coordinates to the wrong location! Aw geeze." He turned to his creeplings. "Attack them!" He ordered. The creeplings flew out of the hole in the hull and straight for the turbokat.

"Razor! The creeplings are attacking us!" T-Bone shouted as the creeplings attacked the cockpit.

"Octopus missiles deploy!" Razor said as he launched the missiles.

They got most of the creeplings, but it still wasn't enough. As he watched the battle, Dark Kat had only one problem in his head that he didn't understand. If he didn't set the portal in the right place, where did he put it?

Kairi walked along the streets of Miami wondering where she should go. She couldn't stay in Miami anymore considering her parents would soon discover that she was gone. Kairi turned into an alley and sat down beside a dumpster, shielding herself from the streets. She needed to get out of the city and go somewhere else. Orlando would be nice, Lake city was good too, maybe Jacksonville, maybe she could hitchhike to Atlanta Georgia. But it didn't matter where Kairi went; she knew that she would eventually be found. She sighed and looked to her left. Suddenly something caught her eye, it looked like a purple mixed with brown circle that had been drawn on the brick wall.

"_Must be from one of those street gangs._" Kairi thought to herself. She got up and walked over to it. She examined it closely and realized something.

"_How can colors painted on a wall swirl like that?_" She thought. She stuck her hand out and tried to touch the wall, only to have her hand go right into it.

Kairi then discovered that it wasn't graffiti, but it seemed to be a large hole. She tried to withdraw her hand but couldn't get it out. She pulled harder but still couldn't get it out. She then felt herself being pulled into the hole. Kairi began to panic and struggled harder, but it was no use. The pull sucked her in the hole and it disappeared, leaving no trace of Kairi behind.


	3. I Don't Think I'm in Florida Anymore

CHAPTER 3. I DON'T THINK I'M IN FLORIDA ANYMORE.

Kairi flew out of the wall and landed face first into some trash cans. She moaned as she picked herself up. She checked herself and sighed in relief, she was still in one piece. But Kairi knew that something was not right.

If she had gone through that hole, shouldn't she have walked out the other side instead of being tossed like that? Kairi was beginning to get suspicious about all this. She found a fire escape beside her and started to climb to the top.

T-Bone and Razor managed to fight off the creeplings but Dark Kat had escaped in the process.

"DAMN! He got away!" T-Bone shouted in frustration.

"Never mind that, we need to land turbokat and make some quick fix ups. Those little pests put a couple of tears in the hull." Razor said to him. T-Bone agreed with his partner and landed the turbokat on a building.

Kairi made it to the top of the building. She glanced around her sightings and knew something was defiantly not right. The place her was in was defiantly not Miami, or Lake city, or Orlando, not even anywhere in Florida.

"I don't think I'm in Florida anymore." Kairi said to herself.

She climbed down the fire escape and tried to figure out where she was. Kairi had so many city options. She could be in New York, New Jersey, Chicago, Anaheim, maybe Washington DC or any other state that had a city. But none of those cities matched the one she was in. Kairi turned to walk out of the alley, but she saw something that made her dive back into the darkness.

She saw what looked to be a male cat but had the body of a human. Kairi looked around and saw that there was a whole bunch of them. Man, woman and child, they all looked like cats in human form. Kairi was freaked out and confused. She backed up deeper into the alley.

"Now I know I'm not in Florida anymore!" Kairi whispered in fear.


	4. Creepling Attack, Discovered

CHAPTER 4. CREEPLING ATTACK. DISCOVERED.

Kairi tried to put the pieces of her situation together but it still didn't make any sense.

"It can't be Halloween, it's the middle of June." She thought to herself. "And those things are way too real to be costumes." She couldn't fit any of the pieces together, nothing made sense.

Kairi sat cowering in the dark alley, suddenly she heard snickering and chattering coming from the street. She looked over and saw something that almost made her scream. She saw what looked to be a horde of purple ugly looking gargoyles and they were coming right at her. Kairi sprang up and started running like hell.

She cut and swerved into every corner she came to, but the creeplings followed close behind. A creepling jumped up and tackled Kairi, but she kept on running. A bunch more jumped up and started attacking her. Kairi let out a high-pitched scream so loud it could be heard from 500 miles away.

Razor finished patching up the tears on the turbokat.

"That should do it." He said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Great." T-Bone said. "Now we can find Dark Kat and figure out what he's up to." They suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the alleys below them.

"What was that?" T-Bone asked.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble!" Razor replied.

Kairi struggled real hard, desperate to get the creeplings off of her. She managed to get them off, except for the one clinging to her face. She couldn't see anything and had no idea that she was heading straight for the wall. The creepling flew out of the way and Kairi made contact with her forehead to the wall, knocking herself unconscious. The creeplings gathered around and looked at her. They began talking to each other in their language.

Creepling 1: What is it?

Creepling 2: I don't know, but it sure is ugly.

Creepling 3: Should we tell lord Dark Kat?

Creepling 1: No, let's beat it up a little while longer.

The creeplings pounced on Kairi and began to wail on her. T-Bone and Razor leaped down from the building and began beating on the creeplings. The creeplings turned tail and flew off. T-Bone and Razor walked up to Kairi and looked at her.

"This must be what they were attacking." Razor said.

"What is it Razor?" T-Bone asked him.

"I don't know T-Bone." Razor replied. He got down on his knees and looked at her. "Well, it's still breathing." He said. Razor extended his paw and put it on Kairi's groin, he then put both paws on her chest. T-Bone could not believe what his partner was doing.

"What in god's name are you doing Razor?!" T-Bone asked in shock.

"I'm checking to see if it's male or female."

"Well, what's the gender?"

"Female."

"Then don't go touching a she-kat's personal places!"

"I don't think it's a she-kat T-Bone, in fact I don't think it's a kat at all." T-Bone got another look and saw that Razor was on to something.

"You're right buddy, she doesn't have fur."

Razor studied Kairi's head. "Her ears are on the sides of her head and she doesn't have whiskers."

T-Bone studied her hands. "These are defiantly not paws and she doesn't have claws."

"And I bet the same thing goes for her feet." Razor said. T-Bone flipped her over so her back was facing them. "And she doesn't have a tail." Razor said in shock.

"Maybe she does, it's probably tucked into her pants." T-Bone said. He put his hand on Kairi's backside and then withdrew it. "Nope, no tail." He said a little embarrassed. He flipped her back over.

T-Bone's eyes were fixed on the young female, she was slim, perfectly shaped, she was almost as tall as he was and had long dark chestnut brown hair. She wore a green crop top, low cut camouflage pants and white shoes. He could not take his eyes off her, until a siren snapped him out of it.

"Great, the Enforcers." Razor grumbled.

"What do we do with her?" T-Bone asked.

"We take her back to the hanger." Razor replied.

"But she'll find out our secret the minute she wakes up."

"Well we can't just leave her here for the Enforcers to find. Who knows what they might do to her.

T-Bone agreed with that, he picked Kairi up and climbed the fire escape. Razor grabbed a hiking backpack and a duffle bag assuming they belonged to Kairi and followed his partner. They loaded Kairi and her things into the turbokat and flew back to the salvage yard.


	5. Where the Hell am I!

CHAPTER 5. WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

T-Bone and Razor stood around the table where Kairi laid. Razor patched up the cut on her forehead as T-Bone stood staring at her even more.

"So what do you think she is?" T-Bone asked.

"I guess when she wakes up she'll tell us." Razor replied. Kairi suddenly moaned and began to stir.

"Hey lady, you ok?" Razor asked her. She could only answer with a moan.

"What's your name and where are you from?" T-Bone asked her.

"Kairi Vinnyel, resident in Miami Florida." Kairi answered softly.

T-Bone and Razor looked at each other in confusion, they never heard of such a place. Kairi opened her eyes and saw T-Bone and Razor looking down at her. She was so shocked she let out a high-pitched scream that echoed throughout the hanger. T-Bone and Razor covered their ears to prevent themselves from going deaf.

"Geeze! That girl's got lungs!" T-Bone said reacting to the scream.

Kairi sprang off the table and tried to defend herself.

"What are you?!" She shouted in fear.

The two kats tried to get closer to her, but Kairi wouldn't let them. She picked up whatever she could find on the floor and threw them at T-Bone and Razor.

"What is this lady's problem?!" Razor asked T-Bone as they were pelted by flying objects.

"I don't know, but she seems pretty freaked!" T-Bone replied. Kairi ran out of things to throw, she picked up a near by pipe and started swinging it wildly.

"Get the hell away from me!" Kairi shouted as she violently swung.

"I've had just about enough of this." T-Bone said getting really annoyed.

He fired his glovatrix knocking the pipe out of Kairi's hands. She tried to run away but Razor grabbed her arm. She screamed and struggled like crazy.

"Calm down! We're not going to hurt you!" Razor said over the screams.

Kairi twisted and kicked him in the crotch and he let go. Razor fell on his side tensed up in pain. Kairi shut herself in T-Bone's locker. It smelled but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from those giant cats. T-Bone tried to open the door but something was jamming it. Kairi sat with her knees up to her chest shivering with fear.

"Oh god what's happening?! What's wrong with this picture?!" She asked herself crying with fear.

"Open up, we're not going to hurt you." T-Bone said. But Kairi paid no attention to him; she was too worried about her safety and her sanity.

"It's clear that I'm not in the same world anymore!" Kairi said to herself. "What? Did I go through some transdimensional hole in that wall?"

T-Bone's ears perked up when he heard what she said. He walked over to Razor who was still tensed up with pain. He draped Razor's arm around his neck and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" T-Bone asked him.

"I just got pulverized between the legs and you're asking me if I'm ok?!" Razor replied angrily.

"Sorry I asked." T-Bone said sarcastically. "Any way, do you remember the time we got transported to the dimension where we were the bad guys?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That girl just reviled that she's from another dimension, a world just like yours except for one big difference."

"Kats aren't the dominant species."

"Bingo."

"Well now that we know the situation maybe we can calm her down." Razor said.

They walked over to the lockers. They saw it slowly open a crack which meant she heard them talking.

"Hey kid, we know about your problem and we can help you if you let yourself trust us." Razor said to her softly. Kairi emerged from the locker and stood before the giant kats.

"You said your name was Kairi, right?" T-Bone said to her. Kairi nodded as a yes. "I'm T-Bone and the guy you kicked in the walnuts is Razor." He said introducing himself and his partner.

"What are your real names?" Kairi asked. "Cause I know every superhero has a secret identity." They knew she'd ask that.

"Ok, but promise not to scream." Razor said. They removed their helmets and their masks to revile their faces. Kairi screamed once more, Chance and Jake covered their ears again.

"I told you not to scream!" Jake snapped.

"Sorry." Kairi apologized.

"You see, my real name is Jake and his real name is Chance." Jake said to her.

Kairi eyed Chance up and down; he was broad around the chest and shoulders and had two brown stripes on each arm.

"So, where am I exactly?" She asked.

"The salvage yard in Megakat city." Jake answered.

"Never heard of a place like that." Kairi said. "What planet is this?"

"Earth."

"But my planet is Earth, what year is this?"

"2007."

"But my year is 2007. I really am in another dimension."

Chance and Jake just snickered, Kairi had no idea what was so funny but she snickered as well.


	6. The First Couple Hours

CHAPTER 6. THE FIRST COUPLE HOURS.

Kairi waited on the couch in the garage for Chance and Jake to come up. She glanced around the garage thinking how could two heroes live in a place like this. She saw the two kats come up and noticed they wore different clothes; they now wore blue mechanic overalls and red baseball caps.

"So…this is where you guys live?" Kairi asked them. Chance and Jake nodded. She paused for a second. "So why are you heroes posing as mechanics?" They walked over and sat on the couch beside her.

"You see" Jake said to her. "We use to be excellent Enforcers."

"What are they?" Kairi asked interrupting Jake's story.

"They're the law and order of Megakat city." Chance answered her question.

"Oh, they're sort of like police officers right?" She caught on.

"Yeah, you might say that." Jake replied. "Any way, we were the best team the Enforcers had. We always got our bad guy no matter what got in our way. But one day, we were in pursuit of a dangerous criminal and we sort of blew up the Enforcer HQ."

"Like by accident of on purpose?"

"By accident but that wasn't our fault, Commander Feral rear ended our plain and we had to eject. The plain crashed into the building."

"Who's Commander Feral?"

"The head doushbag of the Enforcers, you'll know when you see him. He hates our guts but we don't care." Chance said. "He kicked us off the force and sent us to work here to pay off the damages to the HQ."

"Wow, that must've sucked." Kairi said.

"It doesn't suck that bad." Jake said. "We built our own jet out of the disposed Enforcer parts around here and we became the Swat Kats, the heroes of the city and the heroes who saved you."

Kairi's eyes widened with amazement.

"But it's a secret so you can't tell anyone. But of course we can't tell anyone about you." Jake said.

"Well, I guess we all have a secret to keep." Kairi said.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a car coming up. Chance jumped up and looked out the garage door.

"Oh geeze, someone's coming!" He warned them.

"Quick Kairi hide!" Jake said to her.

Kairi franticly looked around for a place to hide. She dove under the couch and kept quiet. All she could do was watch what would happen next. She saw a young female kat wearing glasses and a pink business suit emerge from the car.

"Hey Callie, what seems to be the problem?" Chance asked her as he tipped his cap.

"I keep hearing knocking and pinging noises every time I start it." Callie said.

"We can fix it up for you." Chance said.

"Great, what time can I pick it up?"

"Jake will get started on it right away."

"Thanks guys, I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, Callie left. Kairi emerged from under the couch.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"That's Callie Briggs, she's the deputy mayor of Megakat city." Chance said. "She doesn't know about us being the Swat Kats, but she's the one who calls us whenever there's trouble."

"She seems really nice." Kairi said.

"She is." Chance replied.

"Chance we have a serious problem and it's not Callie's car." Jake said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Kairi, she's almost not like us. She's a…what are you exactly?"

"A human female." Kairi answered. Jake stared blankly for 2 seconds.

"Some human thing creature from another dimension and customers come here."

"He's right Kai." Chance said to her. "If you were found out, all hell could break loose. We need to do something about your image."

Kairi thought for a moment, she suddenly dashed out the door then came back with a hand full of junk.

"I think I have the solution." She said and went to the hanger.

Chance and Jake stood with blank looks on their faces. What was she planning to do?


	7. From Human to Kat, Another Couple Hours

CHAPTER 7. FROM HUMAN TO KAT. THE SECOND COUPLE HOURS.

7 hours had passed and the two kats still had no idea what Kairi was making. They decided to go to the hanger and check on her. As soon as they came down, they saw Kairi standing in front of them.

"Looks like you came down just in time. I was just about to come up and show you this." She said as she took what looked to be a necklace out from behind her.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"I call it a shielding devise." Kairi said "I designed it for myself. It's programmed to morph my human form into a kat like you guys, but my gender will remain the same. It's waterproof so it won't short-circuit when it's submerged in water and it's made to look like and ordinary necklace so no one will suspect that it's a piece of technology. There's no time limit but I can only stay in kat form as long as I'm wearing this."

"You came up with all that in just 7 hours?" Chance said dumbfounded. Kairi just shrugged.

"I'm impressed." Jake said astounded. "But will it work?"

"I guess it's a good time for a test run." Kairi replied.

She undid the connecters, placed the shielding device around her neck and locked the connecters together. Suddenly a blue light enveloped Kairi then dimmed down. Chance and Jake saw that Kairi was still there, but also saw that she now looked more like a she-kat. Her fur color was similar to Chance's and her hair color had changed to a light copper brown, but she was still wearing the same clothes. Kairi looked at herself in a full-length mirror and smiled at the results.

"Yep, it defiantly works." She said. "Now I can go out whenever I please."

"That's good news, but remember you can't tell anyone that we're the Swat Kats." Chance reminded her.

Kairi made a zipper signal across her lips and gave a thumbs up. They took that as a promise keeper. Chance and Jake worked on Callie's car while Kairi lended them some help.

"Hey Kairi, can I ask you something?" Jake said to her.

"What is it Jake?"

"What's up with your eye color? It looks like a mixture of lime green and light purple, what's with that?"

Without warning Kairi punched him in the face and sent him falling backwards. Kairi suddenly realized what she just did.

"Oh man, Jake I am so sorry!" She franticly apologized.

"Why did you do that?!" Chance snapped at her shocked about what just happened.

Kairi turned her head in guilt. "Well, my eye color is very special and…well, back in school the kids always made fun of my eye color, mainly it was the boys. It really hurt my feelings and the only way to deal with it was to beat them up, I always got in trouble for it. I know violence doesn't solve anything, but they wouldn't stop even when I asked them to."

Chance began to feel sorry for her. "Sorry I snapped at you, we didn't know."

"It's ok Chance, but I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Kairi said.

"We won't say anything about your eye color again." Jake said as he got to his feet.

Kairi cringed as she saw blood running from his nose and felt even more sorry. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and gave it to Jake.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Kairi suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the garage. She quickly hid behind Chance, he would give her cover cause he was bigger. Callie came in.

"Well I'm back."

"And your car is all set." Chance said to her. "Turns out your engine had a loose connecter."

"Well that's good to hear, I thought it was something dangerous." Callie stopped talking when she saw two ears sticking up form behind Chance. "Uh, is there someone behind you?" She asked him.

"_Crap, she saw me._" Kairi thought. Suddenly she realized that she was still wearing her shielding device. She poked her head out from behind the burly tabby.

"Well hello there." Callie said cheerfully to her, she looked up to Chance. "Who's your friend?" She asked him.

Chance tried to think of a way to answer her question without blowing Kairi's cover. Kairi emerged from behind him and stood before Callie.

"I'm Kairi Vinnyel, I'm new to Megakat city." She introduced herself.

"Well hello, I'm Calico Briggs but you can call me Callie. I'm the deputy mayor of the city." Callie said as she extended her paw.

"So I heard from Chance." Kairi said as she extended hers, they shook paws in a friendly matter.

"As deputy mayor, I'm happy to say welcome to Megakat city." Callie said to her. "It's a great place to be. But many dangerous villains lurk around the city, so be careful and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Well I hope you like it here, maybe I'll see you around again sometime."

Kairi stood with a blank look on her face for about 3 seconds. "Ok. Thanks for the warning…and the greeting. It was nice to meet you." She said to her. Callie smiled, got in her car and drove off.

"What did she mean by dangerous villains?" Kairi asked the two kats.

"Well, Megakat city isn't all great." Jake said. "There are a variety of notorious villains who always try to do bad stuff to the city."

"There are usually new villains on an occasional basis." Chance said. "However we just fight the same villains over and over again."

"The worst villain you should really watch out for is Dark Kat." Jake added.

"Who?" Kairi replied.

"Dark Kat." Jake repeated himself. "He's a psycho mastermind who's always trying to destroy Megakat city with the help of his horde of creeplings." Kairi suddenly had a flashback from last night.

"What do his…creeplings look like?" She asked him.

"Little ugly purple gargoyles." He answered.

"Those were the things that attacked me last night."

"We know that's why we saved you."

Kairi put her paw on her forehead, she suddenly realized there was a band-aid there. "Huh?"

"You had a cut there, I patched it up while you were unconscious." Jake said.

Kairi didn't say anything. She went out to the junk piles and started looking through them.


	8. Emergency Call

CHAPTER 8. EMERGENCY CALL.

Chance came back with the pizza they ordered. He got a tuna topping and anchovies for him and Jake and a pepperoni for Kairi. The two kats ate their slices while Kairi nibbled hers, she was in deep thought about what Chance and Jake told her earlier.

"What's wrong Kai?" Chance asked when he noticed she was barely eating. Kairi turned her head to face the mechanics.

"I thought I would be safe in this dimension, but now that I know that crazy criminals terrorize the city, I don't think I'm safe anywhere. She felt a paw touch her shoulder; she looked up and saw Chance beside her.

"Don't worry, we're Swat Kats, we protect anyone from harm no matter what Dimension they're from." He said to her.

Kairi gave a small smile. Later that night, they were all down in the hanger looking at the gear that Kairi had brought with her.

"Wow, I didn't think other dimensions knew this kind of technology that's similar to ours." Jake said as he looked at Kairi's laptop and ipod.

"I've always been fascinated with technology and machines. But my dad doesn't think I should be." Kairi said.

"I'm sure he'd bee proud of you if he'd just get to know your talent." Jake said to her.

"I highly doubt it." She replied.

Chance examined Kairi's AK-47. "So, what kind of gun is this?"

"It's called an AK-47, it's a multiple firing gun." Kairi told him.

"Hey, I think the Enforcers use multiple firing guns just like this, only they're called AK-12s." Chance replied.

Kairi gave a small giggle. Suddenly everything was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off. Chance and Jake rushed over to the sound but Kairi stood where she was. Jake pushed the speaker button.

"What's the emergency Miss Briggs?" He asked over the com.

"It's Dark Kat, he's back again and he's looking for you two!" Callie's voice sounded over.

"We're on our way!" Chance added. Kairi turned around as the two kats changed into their gear.

"Kairi, stay here and we'll be right back." T-Bone said to her

Kairi nodded, but couldn't help but fear for their safety. T-Bone and Razor jumped into the turbokat and took off as Kairi watched fly away. She was now all alone in the hanger and the garage wondering what to do now.


	9. Dark Kat Strikes, Learning the Truth

CHAPTER 9. DARK KAT STRIKES. LEARNING THE TRUTH.

Dark Kat was really ticked off; nothing that he was doing seemed to work for him today.

"Since my first plan failed to work correctly, I'll just have to destroy Megakat city and the Swat Kats the old way." He said to himself. He turned to his control panel. "This should get the Swat Kats attention."

Dark Kat aimed his laser and shot the buildings roofs. Everyone started running and screaming like crazy.

Kairi sat on the couch in the garage watching the destruction happening live on the news.

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News, coming to you live in the middle of an attack on Megakat city!" Ann announced. "The citizens are running for their lives as Dark Kat is terrorizing and shooting buildings!"

Kairi pulled her knees to her chest with concern. "_I sure hope the boys can stop this psycho._" She thought to herself.

Dark Kat had already shot down 17 Enforcer helicopters when the Swat Kats showed up.

"Swat Kats, how many times do I have to tell you this?! The Enforcers will handle this!" Commander Feral said to them over the radio.

"And how many times do we have to tell you that Dark Kat keeps out matching you?" T-Bone said.

Suddenly the laser struck Feral's copter and he went down. T-Bone flew the turbokat straight for Dark Kat's ship as he steered clear of the lasers while Razor launched the missiles. T-Bone stealthily landed the turbokat on the ship; the two Swat Kats hopped out and tried to find a way in.

"Hey T-Bone." Razor said to his partner.

"What?"

"Call me crazy, but I think it was Dark Kat that brought Kairi here."

"Like how?"

"I don't know, but I just have a feeling."

They found an entrance and broke in. they found the main control room and broke down the door.

"It's over Dark Kat! Your tail is fried!" T-Bone confronted the black-cloaked villain. Dark Kat turned around and weariness flashed across his face.

"How did you get in…you know what, never mind. I'll just let my creeplings get the best of you since machines are not working with me today!" He said with annoyance in his voice. "I was going to send you into a transdimension and get rid of you, but that didn't cooperate with me!"

"Looks like I was right." Razor whispered to T-Bone.

"I don't have time for this, attack my creeplings!" Dark Kat ordered.

The creeplings launched for attack, however the Swat Kats had heard what they needed to hear and had a different plan for them. Razor threw a canister like bomb into the control room and he and T-Bone ran off.

Kairi tensed up as she watched the ship explode in a big boom. She clenched her fists and leaned forward hoping they'd be alright. Kairi relaxed as the turbokat emerged out of the smoke.

"Those guys are true Heros." She thought to herself.


	10. A New Home

CHAPTER 10. A NEW HOME.

Kairi sat on the roof of the garage waiting for the boys to return. She saw the turbokat wiz right over her and she headed straight for the hanger. By the time she got there T-Bone and Razor were already there. Kairi ran up and glomped them, happy that they were safe.

"Thank god you boys are ok, I thought you wouldn't make it out alive."

T-Bone lightly blushed as she hugged them tighter.

"Ok, you're choking me." Razor said to her hoarsely.

Kairi let go quickly. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Razor replied "Any way we did further investigation and we found out it was Dark Kat who accidentally brought you into our dimension in the process to get rid of us."

"How did he do it?" Kairi asked.

"I believe he used some kind of machine to open a transdimensional portal. But we didn't get the chance to actually prove it, so I'm afraid you won't be able to go home." Razor said with defeat in his voice. Kairi sat down on a crate and sighed.

"Why does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back." The two kats looked at each other in surprise.

"Why is that?" T-Bone asked.

"My dad is forcing me to go to some college I don't want to go to." Kairi replied. "He wants me to be a doctor, but that's not how I want my life to be! Dammit I'm 19 years old and I have a legal license to bare arms, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, who the hell is he to run my life?! He does not have the right to chose for me!!"

"Whoa calm down Kai." T-Bone said to her. "You're right, he doesn't have the right to chose for you. I think he's a jerk for being like that." Kairi looked up and smiled at him.

"Well if you're stuck here in our dimension, this'll be the perfect place for you to stay." Razor said to her.

Kairi looked at him in surprise. "In a garage?"

"No in the hanger, no one would ever think of looking for someone like you here."

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"We'll be happy to take you in." T-Bone said.

"But where will I sleep?"

An oh crap look flashed across Razor's face. "Aw geeze, we didn't think about that."

He leaned up against a stack of barrels, which suddenly tipped over. Razor went to pick them up when he suddenly noticed a door right behind the stack. A puzzled look flashed across his face, he opened the door to find a small room behind it. The room had a single person bed, a bureau, a nightstand, a closet and a desk.

"I can't believe we didn't notice this." T-Bone said.

Kairi stepped in and looked around. "This isn't so bad, I think I can get use to this." She replied.

T-Bone and Razor smiled, Kairi smiled as well. The Swat Kats gained a new friend who they could trust with their secret and Kairi gained a new home.

**This may be the end of the story, but it's not the end of the trilogy.**

**The second story of the trilogy will be coming soon.**


End file.
